Curiouser and Curiouser
by UryuuByakuyaBabe
Summary: Arthur is the new kid at school, Alfred's Mr Popular, but what happens when Arthur introduces Alfred to his new world? FIRST CHAPTER IS FLUFFY, SECOND WILL BE SMUTTY WITH POSSIBLE M-PREG! CARDVERSE! For Nora! :3
1. Act I

Curioser and Curioser

Chapter 1

He was just...there. Not a statement maker, sure a bit of a misfit, but nothing special. He always wore those ties and sweater vests. Different colours and designs from day to day, but it remained the same. He had darker blonde hair than Alfred. His eyes stood out to the other teenager too; a bright green with hints of darkness and, was that sadness?

Alfred himself was second in command on the baseball team, and one of the most popular kids in school. If his friends ever realised he watched him, they'd laugh at him, but Alfred couldn't tear his eyes away from the small boy. He was an outcast, a freak, a misfit that had only joined that year. A freak with a proper British accent and an attitude to match. Alfred was a typical American, blonde hair, blue eyes, six pack and a spot on most of the sports teams, but the other interested him. He remembered when they had first met at the beginning of the semester.

...

"He should be here any second...oh, here he is!" The boy entered the classroom, and everybody went silent within seconds. He was small, looked shy and was dressed oddly, but he had an air of authority and they could tell he was a quiet kid shrouded in secrecy just by looking at him. Although he seemed shy, he didn't seem afraid. He held his head high. Brad, captain of the football and baseball teams suddenly smirked.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Before the teacher could answer, the boy stepped forward.

"My name is Arthur." The whole class was suddenly in disarray, but the same theme reoccurred in all conversational contexts.

"Oh my God, he's English!"

"British nerd." Alfred kept his mouth shut and just stared at the boy in the doorway. Arthur rolled his eyes; he had expected that to happen. Alfred soon realised he was staring, yet still struggled to divert his eyes for reasons unknown.

...

Since then he hadn't been able to take his eyes off of Arthur whenever they were in the same room. He had still never even talked to the boy, but had learnt a lot about him. He loved his tea. Every morning, he would go to the canteen and grab a cup from the hot drink vending machine. He loved drawing. Every spare moment he had he was doodling in a leather bound note book with a spades sign on the front. He seemed to like that design too; it was on his bag, his pencil case, even his pens and pencils.

"Alfred, what is the first three numbers of pi, since you believe it's okay to daydream in my class?" Alfred's eyes snapped to the front of the class. Everyone was staring at him. Luckily, he knew this one from Facebook pictures.

"Sorry Mr Vlahos, it's three point one four." As the teacher turned, Alfred sighed. He was immediately off the hook.

...

Alfred sat in the library after school. He was meant to be at baseball practise, but had some last minute English Shakespeare homework he had completely forgotten about. He leafed through pages on Google.

"Shakespearian insults..."

"I bite my thumb at you. Romeo and Juliet." Alfred spun suddenly to find Arthur leaning over his shoulder and smirking at the screen. Alfred adjusted his glasses.

"Would it be too much to ask for an explanation, dude?" Arthur spoke while Alfred scribbled in his pad.

"Biting your thumb and then flicking it out of your mouth was the equivalent to a modern day middle finger salute." Alfred nodded.

"I only need one more. Got another?"

"Of course." Arthur smirked. "You are like a candle, better burnt out. You can research the play. Basically 'drop down dead." Alfred nodded and noted down information from the glowing screen.

"Thanks dude. I owe you." Arthur shook his head.

"No pay needed. I would hate to see anybody fail. We should all be helping each other through our courses. It was an act of kindness, no payment necessary." He shuffled through his bag.

"You're the infamous Alfred Jones, aren't you?" Alfred nodded shyly. He was actually talking to Arthur. He had wanted to for a while, but if any of his friends saw him; he would be a dead man.

"Yeah, and you're Arthur Kirkland, right?" He nodded.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, and a surprise that you remembered my name." Alfred shrugged.

"You like Shakespeare then?" Arthur chuckled.

"I love his works. The poetic artistry inserted on to each and every page is astounding, but I won't explain as I'll probably bore you to death. You are into baseball, correct?" Alfred nodded.

"Sure thing. Baseball and football. You play any sports?" Arthur nodded.

"Indeed. Croquet and cricket." Alfred nodded. Cricket was pretty cool he supposed...

"So what you doing in the library?" Arthur shrugged.

"I spend most of my time here drawing." Alfred nodded.

"And what do you draw?" Arthur smiled.

"My, you're full of questions today. I draw fantasy creatures and realistic portraits of my old friends." Alfred sighed.

"You get homesick?" Arthur nodded.

...

"Go home Iggy." Arthur stared out of the window of his new flat.

"You know very well I can't, Mint Bunny." The green rabbit fluttered above his head.

"But you're sad..."

"Things will get better. My kingdom is relying on me to give them a King, and as the Queen of Spades, I have my duties to my people. Gilbert has already found a King of Clubs, and Cerise has found a King of Hearts. Diamonds may not have a Queen yet, but I am not losing out to Francis." He collapsed on his bed.

"I miss the others, I really do. Cerise, Rose, Gilbert, Mathew, my people. But I can't go back a failure. I must persist with my quest to find a husband."

"What about that boy with the glasses in school?" Mint Bunny commented. "He stares at you a lot."

"What, Alfred? I couldn't. He's too involved with the wrong crowd." Mint Bunny fluttered down onto Arthur's heavily moving chest as he dozed off.

"Promise me you'll talk to him."

"Fine, I promise."

...

"Yes. I miss my friends and family very much, but I had a task I had to complete." Alfred blew out as if under pressure.

"Wow. Must be a pretty big deal."

"Understatement. My future is on the line if it goes awry. I bid you farewell, Alfred." He picked up his bag as he received a hand upon his shoulder.

"Call me Al. And expect an 'act of kindness' back." Alfred then walked ahead of him. A green rabbit suddenly made itself present on Arthur's head.

"He's not as bad as you said, Iggy." Arthur smirked.

"You wait till his with his friends again. If he still talks to me then, I'll think about it." Silence.

"He IS pretty cute though!" They laughed together.

"You said it, Bunny."

...

Alfred sat in his room. He had finally spoken to Arthur, but it hadn't gone how he had expected it to, neither had it ended that way. Arthur was hiding something, a big secret. He felt lonely, that was obvious. He was also a lot more intelligent than originally estimated. Alfred sat in his room with an urge, one six words long.

'I want to see him again.'

Alfred was determined to get into another conversation with him again. He picked up his mobile.

HEY BRAD, CAN'T MAKE PRACTISE AGAIN TOMORROW, BAD ANKLE.

"Hehe, he'll never know..."

...

Arthur sat doodling pictures in the library. The one he currently sat doodling was the Wedding of the Clubs: Gilbert's wedding to Mattie. He had been Gilbert's best man; the princes had grown up together. Gilbert had worn a navy dress coat to contrast his pale skin very similar in tone to Arthur's, the club sign printed on his back, matching the one on his top hat. Mattie had been the human Gilbert had chosen, and was a good friend of Arthur's. Tanned Canadian Skin, red coat and flowing golden hair. They were complete opposites; Mattie was day and Gilbert night, but Arthur believed that was why they went so well together. The opposite of Cerise's wedding day. He flipped back in his sketchpad to find the wedding of Princess Cerise to Rose, her chosen one. He had merely been in the crowd that day, but both had looked astonishing. Cerise had been wearing a long black gown with red and white chessboard design on the front, her black hair shimmering in the darkness of the evening, while Rose had her usually brown hair a deep red colour and wore a gothic Lolita edition of an Alice in Wonderland dress. It had been a wonderful night. On both occasions, Arthur had nearly been brought to tears at the beauty of it all. He could hardly wait for it to be his turn. Especially as there was a lot at stake.

The Kingdom of Diamonds had had its eye on the Throne of Spades for a while. The current Ace of Diamonds was a man called Francis, whom everybody hated, but he had a thing for Arthur. In the Kingdom's darkest hour they had struck a deal with the Diamonds; if Arthur could not find a suitable husband within three months, Francis would take his hand.

Arthur had already been on Earth for a month. He was getting desperate.

"Nice drawings." Arthur jumped, before regaining composure and spinning round to find Alfred smirking at him.

"Oh, it's just you. Don't you have some sports practise to go to? Some friends to see? A reputation to uphold? A girl to chase?"

"The girls here aren't worth my time." Arthur raised an eyebrow at the notion.

"What about that Sandra girl?" Alfred shivered at her name.

...

Sandra Cliffs was the most popular, Barbie like girl in school. She always had a trail of people following her, and was dating Brad, Captain of the sports teams. Although this was the case, she had wanted Alfred for some time now. She and her friends Alexis and Scarlett walked down the corridor and past the library, when Sandra froze and backed up.

"Is that Alfred talking to the British freak?" The girls behind her gasped in a dramatic display.

"Not your Alfred!" Sandra gestured to the small open window behind the boys.

"I want to know what they're talking about." They jogged around to the window and listened from either side.

...

"Sandra? No thanks dude. If I put her in front of a fireplace, she would melt. Besides, she's Brad's chick and needs an attitude adjustment." Arthur tutted.

"And here I was thinking all you popular jocks liked plastic girls." Alfred shook his head.

"Nada. I want someone...clever. Funny. Talented. Not rich and fake, dude." Arthur nodded and smiled.

"Don't we all."

"So, who's that you drew? Two chicks getting married?" Arthur sighed.

"It was the wedding of my two friends, Rose and Cerise." He then flicked back to the one he had started drawing. Alfred tapped it.

"Two guys getting married. Friends of yours too?" He nodded in reply.

"Gilbert and Mattie. Gilbert's been my friend since birth." Alfred stopped.

"But wait a sec, if he's the same age as you, he must have gotten married at like, thirteen!" Arthur nodded.

"And he did. Things work a...little differently where I'm from, you could say." Arthur chuckled at his little inside joke. Alfred stared at him for a while.

"So where DO you come from?" Arthur froze.

...

"How did you tell Mattie, Gil?" Gilbert smirked, deep red eyes closed as he lay back on his chair.

"He asked. I told him the truth. He didn't believe me. I showed him Gilly Bird. He believed me." Arthur laughed.

"That simple, eh, brother?" Gilbert nodded slowly, white fringe lying on his face.

"That awesomely simple."

...

"I come from a place very unlike here. There are many rules and regulations. I won't be here for long as I'm on a tight schedule. I made a deal with an absolute wanker. If I lose, I have to marry the bloody bastard." Alfred stared at him.

"You're not telling me you're an alien, are you?" Arthur laughed.  
"Of course not, that would be irrational. No, I'm on about something far more unrealistic. Alternate universes. Mine is called Cardverse." Alfred clicked his fingers.

"Is that why you like Spades so much?" Arthur nodded.

"Indeed. In fact, it's my family crest. You see, I am the Ace, and soon to be Queen, of Spades." Alfred stared at him in silence. Those bright blue eyes penetrating Arthur's very soul put him on edge. Was he going to laugh? Go tell everyone what a madman he was?

Apparently not.

Instead, Alfred slowly smiled, in a pleasant way.

"I believe you, dude. You're not like us. You're too mature, too smart. So tell me more. I wanna know all about it." Arthur was silenced in shock for a few seconds, but those sparkling, expectant eyes made him talk.

"Cardverse is separated into four huge kingdoms. Hearts, Clubs, Spades and Diamonds. Rose and Cerise have ownership of Hearts. Gilbert and Mattie have Clubs. I have Spades. A man called Francis has Diamonds. He is the one I made a bet with." Alfred nodded as he explained.

"So dude, what was the bet?" Arthur sighed.

"Well, usually Ace's have a year to find a King to their Kingdoms. I told Francis it would only take me three months. If I don't have a King by then, I have to marry him, and I do not want to be doing that. He's absolutely vile, and has been stricken with me for years." Alfred rubbed the back of his neck apologetically.

"Ouch. Sounds tight, dude. But, haven't you already been here a month?" Arthur nodded.

"I'm getting desperate, but I can't take back a failure." Alfred cocked his head at him curiously.

"So, like, are you looking for a guy? Or a girl?" Arthur blushed.

"I don't particularly mind, although a...man would be better..." Alfred nudged him with a sharp elbow.

"Hey, it's okay, dude. I don't think anything less of ya. In fact, I wanna help ya." Arthur looked at him, confused.

"You do?" Alfred winked.

"Of course I do, dude! It's not every day you meet a Prince who needs to get hitched cuz he's a badass who won't do what he's told! You're awesome! I am so helping you out!"

Arthur smiled pleasantly at him. Alfred realised it was the first time he had ever seen Arthur smile like that. It looked cute on him.

"Hey, you wanna go to the mall Saturday? I mean, so I can question you more and like, get to know what kinda stuff you're into for research purposes. Please?~" He dragged out the 'please'. Arthur shrugged.

"Why not? But you'll have to show me around. I've heard of malls, but have never been to one myself." Alfred grinned.

"Sure thing, bro!"

...

Sandra sat fuming at the window.

"He's taking the fag to the mall. I am so telling Brad why he skipped practise! Bad ankle my ass!" Alexis stopped her.

"Don't you think we should spy on them Saturday before we tell Brad? We can see if it's as bad as it looks. And learn more about his royal highness in there." Sandra nodded.

"That's exactly what we'll do."

...

"Wow. I've never seen you in casual clothes before, bro." Arthur had traded in the sweater vest for some black skinny jeans, a union jack t-shirt, a leather jacket and a black and white checkered scarf. Alfred had to admit, he looked good. Alfred himself was wearing a checkered shirt with a white t-shirt and jeans. Casual, but not too shabby. He was also wearing his favourite jacket, a brown pilot jacket with a huge white '50' printed on the back. Arthur liked the vintage look shoved in with casual. It suited Alfred.

"So, where d'ya wanna head?" Arthur shrugged.

"Lunch, perhaps?" Alfred grinned.

"My favourite."

...

"So," Alfred asked, between gigantic bites of burger. "What kind of guys you into?" Arthur blushed. If this were any of his friends back home, he'd talk freely. He was known as a bit of a temptress back home, very seductive, especially once you got a few drinks down him. Here, around basic strangers, he found himself blushing at the most innocent of questions.

"Loyal. Strong. Reliable. Dependable." Alfred waved his hand to silence Arthur.

"No, that's what your people want. What do YOU want, bro?" Arthur sighed.

"Funny, down to Earth, cute, maybe a bit naïve?" Alfred nodded.

"K. Into the stuff you're into?" Arthur shrugged.

"A few things maybe, but I want to learn more. I want someone who can teach me things. Rose taught us about rock music. Marcus brought with him games. I want someone who can teach me new things." Alfred nodded. He pushed away his burger box and started on his fries as Arthur sipped thoughtfully on his straw. Alfred had to admit, the sight made him giddy. Especially as Arthur could have looked so much more pretty sucking something larger...

Whoa, hold up. Where did THAT come from? He shook his head of the imagery and continued talking.

"Well, most of the guys I know are total douche bags, me included, so I dunno how much help I'll be, but I'll try." Arthur shook his head.

"You're not a douche bag. Putting your reputation on the line to help out someone you've only spoken to twice before is entirely the opposite. Heroic even." Alfred grinned at that. It had a nice ring to it.

"Anytime, dude! You're much more interesting than the guys I hang out with anyway, and you're nicer. Too bad you won't be around for long. So, where d'ya wanna go next?" Arthur looked around.

"Outside. I want...to introduce you to somebody. A friend of mine." Alfred stopped, but then nodded. Why not?

...

"Okay, you have to promise to keep the noise down, and not to freak out." Arthur had dragged them into a lonely part of the mall gardens, right on the outskirts where he believed no one would see them.

"It's not gonna be something like a talking dog or something, is it, bro?" Arthur laughed at his not-too-far-off guess.

"Well, no, something far more imaginative." He whistled a few notes of a song that sounded very light. They waited.

Suddenly, Alfred jumped back.

"Oh my God, what the hell is that?!"

"Well, that wasn't very polite. Tell him, Iggy!" Alfred froze.

"It talks! It's a talking bright green rabbit with wings!" Arthur laughed.

"Don't take offence Bunny, he's only human. Alfred, this is my pet and friend, Flying Mint Bunny." Alfred stared at the rabbit in fascination as it swooped around Arthur and landed on his head.

"Wow! Are there more of them?" Arthur nodded.

"Cerise has Alice Kitty and Gilbert has Gilly Bird." Flying Mint Bunny suddenly flew over to Alfred and landed on his shoulder.

"Why, hello there, Alfred!" It squeaked. Alfred cautiously stroked it.

"I never doubted you, dude, but this has sealed the deal!" He laughed, almost giggling. Arthur's heart melted at the sound.

Maybe Alfred could...

No, he had his place here. His reputation. Arthur couldn't bear to let him get hurt.

Yet, he was trustworthy, respected, and reliable and seemed to love the idea of Cardverse. Plus the fact that he was naïve, he was funny and he was extremely hot...

Arthur smiled as his friends played together.

Could he?

...

"Shit! Maybe this freak is for real!" Sandra whispered. Scarlett nodded.

"You don't think he'll marry Alfred, do you?"

"We've got to keep them away from each other!" Alexis growled. She too had a thing for Alfred.

"I'll tell Brad." The girls all smirked at each other. This was going to be fun. They carried on watching the boys.

"That'll make him back away from the magic freak."

...

"Thank you for an extremely pleasurable day out, Alfred." Arthur smiled as Bunny flew back to him.

"But I believe it is time we departed." Alfred grabbed him before he could think about what he was doing.

"We can do this again sometime, right?" Arthur stared in shock at the almost pained look on Alfred's face. He smiled.

"Maybe once more before I leave. Goodnight."

"And may a flight of heavenly angels sing thee to thy rest." Arthur turned back to him.

"You...you..."

"Hamlet. The funeral of his beloved Ophelia, dude. Except I mean sleep. Though you probably guessed that..." Alfred was silenced by the cherry soft lips smothering his. It took him completely by surprise, but at the same time, sent shivers of pleasure into his very soul. It seemed to go on for eternity, yet seemed to be over in a flash.

"Goodnight, Alfred. Sweet dreams." Arthur suddenly blushed and ran, not bothering to say another word. Alfred stood as the girls watched, seething. Alfred just stared in the direction Arthur had run. He was shaking.

"Fuck. That was the best kiss of my life. Shit. I'm gay. No. I'm gay for Arthur. No one else. I don't know!" He kicked a nearby tree.

"I like him. No point denying it. I didn't want him to leave." He rested his forehead on the tree.

"I just wish he didn't have to go away and get married."

...

"Brad!" The leader of the football team looked over at his girlfriend.

"What is it, Sandy?" She rolled her eyes.

"Alfred's been lying to you. I know why he hasn't been at practise." The boys all grouped around her at the sound of that. If Sandra was making a public declaration, it was something big.

"So?" She smirked.

"He's been hanging out in the library with the British kid. They went to the mall together Saturday." Brad stopped dead.

"He's dropped us for the freak?" She nodded, knowing what was going to happen next.

"To the library?"

"To the library. And I never thought I'd be saying that."

...

"Arthur, I need to talk to you about what happened Saturday, dude!" Arthur froze at the voice behind him, knowing he was turning red.

"Nothing to talk about."

"Dude, that was far from nothing. It was amazing. I haven't been able to stop thinking about it." Arthur smiled at that. He hadn't been the only one to enjoy their intimate moment then.

"What did you come here to say then?"

"I came here to say...oh God, no..." he trailed off. Arthur spun around to see the football team barge through the library doors. The students drifted apart like the Red Sea for them as they made their way towards Arthur and Alfred.

"Bad ankle my ass, Jones! What the fuck you doing here with this creep?" Alfred growled as Brad got closer to him.

"Maybe I'd tell you if you got out of my fucking face, bro!" Brad stepped back a bit; Alfred's stare intimidating him slightly. Arthur had never seen him so serious or angry.

"Maybe I was hanging out with the dude because he's interesting. Or clever. Or maybe because he's not a total asshole like some people!" Arthur smiled quickly at that. No one here had ever stood up for him like that before. Brad saw the smirk.

"What's so funny, freak?" Arthur smirked again and held it in place as he spoke.

"Nothing at all. Just continue. Your petty arguments amuse me. I'm easily amused." Alfred grinned at him. Arthur tilted his head in reply.

"That's enough of this bullcrap. Jones, you are coming back to the field now." Alfred shook his head.

"I can't. I need to ask him about something."

"What?"

"The kiss they had at the mall." Everybody turned to Sandra.

"Oops." She giggled. "Did I forget to mention that?" Brad turned to Alfred.

"Jones..."

"Alfred, for God's sake, walk away now!" Arthur barked. All eyes were on him.

"Do not lose what you've worked so hard for over this." He lowered his voice, and Alfred could tell it hurt him to say it. Sandra walked over to Alfred.

"Listen to him. He's right." Alfred sighed, and turned to walk away.

"Good Alfred. Now, be a dear and carry my bags." Alfred turned around to growl at Sandra but was too late. Arthur's hand had connected with the side of her face.

"You can call me all you want. You order him around, I'll hurt you." Everybody had stopped. Alfred suddenly started chuckling. Then started laughing.

"Dude, did you seriously just bitch-slap Queen Barbie?!" Arthur smiled and shrugged at him.

"She had it coming. If I was back home..." Alfred grinned, and then turned to Brad.

"Shove the football and baseball teams up your ass. I'm staying right here." He sat down next to Arthur.

"You don't have to do this."

"Yes dude, yes I do. Sandra's right, we still need to discuss that kiss." Alfred smirked and growled slightly as he reached the end of the sentence. Arthur knew the thinking behind his plan. He was already going to hell; he might as well have some fun with it. Back home, Arthur was known as a bit of a drama queen. Arthur grinned sinisterly. He was also going to have fun with this.

"What did you want to discuss exactly?" Alfred chuckled.

"Well~" He flicked a hand at the crowd, signalling for them to depart. They stayed.

"How utterly mind blowing it was. How I want another. How an Ace by any other name wouldn't taste so sweet." Arthur's eyes lit up.

"More Shakespeare? My Alfred, you've been doing your research. Not just for the quotes either." Alfred winked.

"I know you 'appreciate' it." He dragged out the appreciate. Arthur laughed. Light, happy laughter.

"You know me too well, Alfred. So, what are you imposing?" Alfred suddenly stopped smiling, took a deep breath, and became much more serious.

"I want...I want to go with you. All that's left for me here is douche bags and sports teams. My parents are drunkards and won't even realise I'm gone, and I want to see your world. Flying Mint Bunny...just wow, k? I want to meet your friends from your drawings. I want to see the Spades Kingdom. That is...if you'll have me." Arthur giggled nervously.

"You do realise what you're saying don't you? The responsibilities, I mean. You'd never be able to come back. You'd be stuck with me for the rest of your life. You barely know me." Alfred smiled.

"But that's a good thing. That means there is so much more I can still teach you. And so what if we have to get hitched once we're back in Cardverse? The other's managed it, who were they, Rose and Mattie?" Arthur nodded, smiling. He had remembered.

"I want to go, if you think that I'm good enough." There was a sudden gasp from the crowd. Mint bunny had appeared on the table.

"Take him Iggy! Alfred's like, awesome! You said it yourself, he's cute. And you know you've been beating yourself up over the fact you ran away after the kiss..."

"Thank you for reminding me, Bunny." The rabbit fluttered over to him.

"He's the one, Iggy. He can do it. He'll stand up for the Kingdom like he did for you. Francis will be powerless against you two. The others will be so happy! Go for it, Iggy!" Arthur needed to say it bluntly.

"You think you're ready to rule my people and marry me?" Alfred smiled.

"With you by my side, sure thing dude. And I would be more than honoured to marry you." Arthur laughed.

"What a gentleman! My hero! Bunny!" The rabbit landed on his head.

"I need you to go home and inform the others. Tell Gilbert to get everything in place and make sure the palace is clean. Tell them I'm coming home early, and not alone!" The rabbit giggled and suddenly popped, disappearing into thin air. The crowd just stared at them, but Alfred and Arthur didn't care. They had each other now.

"When are we leaving?"

"Tonight. You meet me at the bridge. Nine p.m. And don't you dare be late." The bell went for the end of class. Arthur smiled.

"Enjoy your last two lessons." Alfred suddenly caught him and kissed him in front of the team he had once belonged to. They all looked on in disbelief.

"Why should I enjoy something as lame as that when I get to enjoy the rest of my life with you, dude?"

...

"I didn't know what to wear. I thought basic jeans and tee would pass, bro." Arthur smiled.

"It doesn't matter. Mattie and Rose still wear casual." Bunny suddenly appeared and made loops around their heads.

"It's ready when you are, Iggy!" Arthur smiled.

"Are you ready, your majesty?" Alfred picked up his chin. Arthur stroked the hand on his face and linked fingers with Alfred's spare hand.

"Always, dude." As he pulled him in for a kiss, a white light appeared, and all traces of either of them disappeared from the world.

...

"Wow dude! This place is huge!" Alfred spun around in the master bedroom of the palace. He then spotted the bed, king size, with huge duvets and plush cushion. He dived and Arthur watched in amusement. He had a strange feeling that Alfred was going to enjoy his new life.

"I'm going to get dressed into my Kingdom clothes before the others arrive. I'm sure you can entertain yourself, your majesty. Bunny, keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesn't break anything." With that Arthur turned and strutted towards the walk in wardrobe.

Bunny fluttered down on to Alfred's chest.

"You haven't seen anything yet. I would say look out the window, but the kingdom's gathering outside the balcony. Don't wanna freak you out just yet." Alfred nodded.

"I'm gonna have to make a speech, aren't I? What am I going to say?" Bunny giggled.

"What comes naturally to you? Best way to go." Alfred sighed.

"And what's Arthur like with them?"

"They love him. Everyone does. You need to see it to understand. They all go dead silent. His authority over them and their respect for him, their love for him...it's magical." Alfred grinned.

"Sure as hell can't wait to see that."

...

"So, what do you think?" Alfred woke up from his half hour nap (God, those pillows were comfy!) to find Arthur dressed in a way he'd never seen him before. Grey stockings and trousers covered his legs, boots a deep shiny black. He had on a white shirt with a white silk bow-tie. A huge blue button up military coat with tails covered his top half, and when he spun Alfred could see the Spades emblem on the back. To complete the look, he had on a pair of brown fingerless leather gloves and a tiny blue top hat. Alfred stared in silence for about thirty seconds, before suddenly smirking.

"I like it. Got anything more revealing?" Arthur picked up a pillow and studied it, before throwing it at Alfred.

"Indeed I have, you pervert!" Alfred just laughed at his sudden burst of immaturity. There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Artie, you in there? It's the awesomeness and co!" Arthur laughed.

"I'm present, Gil!" The doors suddenly burst open, and an albino with a heavy German accent suddenly ran up and hugged Arthur.

"How ya been, brother? Ya miss me, huh?" Arthur smiled and nodded.

"I did, brother. And yourself?"

"Awesome, as always." Alfred watched as the others came in. A tall thin blonde with slightly curly hair and glasses entered, along with a girl in a brown patchwork corset dress, and a girl with glasses in a red hoodie. A cat and a bird followed and Bunny went to join them. Alfred smiled as he watched the animals playing, not realising for a few seconds that all eyes were on him. He blushed.

"Oops. My bad." They all smiled pleasantly. Arthur nudged Gilbert.

"This is Alfred. Alfred, these are..."

"I remembered from your pictures. Gilbert, Mathew, Cerise and Rose." Rose smirked and Gilbert grinned.

"Call me Gil. Or awesome. Doesn't matter." He stuck out a hand to shake.

"Then call me Al." Alfred smiled, standing up and shaking his hand firmly. He smirked and nudged Arthur.

"Not bad, Artie. Not bad at all." Mattie suddenly held Gilbert's hand.

"Behave." He had a really quiet, timid voice. Gilbert sighed.

"Fine." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Ignore Gil. He's a perv. It comes naturally. You can't learn that kind of skill." Cerise suddenly talked with a heavy Italian accent.

"Indeed. Well, we all better get ready for the public announcement." Alfred gulped and looked over to Arthur with a worried expression on his face. Arthur grabbed one of his hands and stroked his cheek.

"It's okay, love. I'll be there the whole time."

...

"So now, I'll hand you over to the soon-to-be Queen of Spades, Arthur!" Gilbert finished the announcement and the crowd which spread as far as the eye could see cheered. Microphone systems and TV's had been set up all over the kingdom. No matter how Victorian the place seemed, technology was thread throughout. Apparently that had been another gift Rose had brought with her. The girl was a technical genius. Mattie wasn't too far behind.

"This is where you see what I meant." Bunny whispered. Arthur stepped out on to the balcony and everything went dead silent.

"To the people I have come to call my family, I must make a sincere apology." He sighed.

"I made a terrible mistake and scandal by striking that deal with Francis. It was idiotic of me. You, you got me through it. Your hope. Your respect. I couldn't bear to let you down. And I didn't disappoint!" The crowd cheered insanely loud. Arthur grinned and milked them for all they were worth.

"I brought you back a king! Someone extremely special, who stood up for me when no one else would. When he asked to take this place, he said something to me. He said he would stand up for you, his people, in the same way he did for me!" The crowd cheered again. Arthur stuck his hand in the air and crossed his fingers. Everyone went dead silent and copied.

"What's he doing?" Alfred asked Bunny.

"He's making the sign of luck. Spades are meant to be lucky. Especially Ace's. It shows he's about to make a vow to them." Alfred watched, captivating. The entire world at the moment seemed to hang on every word that came out of Arthur's mouth. It was unbelievable that this was the same boy who mumbled his name for the role-call the day before.

"Because I have succeeded, it will be very likely war is upon us. The Diamonds will not be happy with their defeat. Therefore, I call not only on my own Kingdom for support, but to our brethren, the Hearts and Clubs, to help us! We will stand against Francis and his armies! We will win the war!" He climbed up to stand on the balcony. Alfred was scared he would fall, but trusted Arthur's sense of judgement. He then shouted to his people and his words swept through the souls of all around them.

"AND WE WILL RESTORE PEACE AND ORDER TO CARDVERSE!" The crowd were suddenly in uproar as Arthur took an illustrious bow. They really did love him. Alfred could here his name being chanted. Arthur laughed at the sound. He suddenly smirked mischievously, gaining a few wolf whistles in the process.

"Now, I know you've wanted to meet the man who stole my heart so easily, so, I introduce to you...my Alfred." Alfred suddenly walked on to take Arthur's hand.

"I'm scared." He whispered.

"Just be yourself. They'll love it." Arthur took a step back and Alfred looked out over the people.

"Okay dudes, just so you know, I'm terrible at this speech stuff." A lot of them laughed at that, not at him, but with him. He rubbed the back of his head nervously and grinned.

"So, yeah, I used to be a total jerk. I'll admit that. I used to hang out with a group of um as well."

"Tell me about it." Arthur muttered, rolling his eyes dramatically. The crowd laughed again. They loved it. Just like that time in the library, just with the opposite response.

"But Arthur, he helped me. Stupid things like homework. I couldn't take my eyes or my mind off of him. I was so close on giving up on him, but I couldn't do it." He sighed.

"He means too much to me. He's the only genuine person I know." The crowd 'Aww-ed' at that. Alfred smiled.

"So, I'm going to make two promises of my own." He stuck his own crossed fingers in the air. The crowds copied him.

"I swear to you guys that I'll try to make the best decisions. I'll try to do what's best for everyone. I'll learn your ways, become like you. You guys interest me so much. I have to give something back, and I will. I'll stand up for you." He shouted as Arthur had.

"AND I'LL DIE FOR YOU!" The crowd went just as insane as before and Arthur grabbed his chest, nearly crying. Alfred had been put on the spot, and had made him so proud already. The Future King suddenly turned to Arthur and held out a hand.

"And now, a promise to my Arthur." Arthur stumbled out, smiling, trying not to cry from overwhelming emotions. He thought he had made a good choice with Alfred. He had underestimated the boy's potential. Alfred ignored the crowd, looking straight at him.

"I swear I will protect you, love you, and never leave you. You stood out, and your differences were what made you so beautiful in my eyes." The crowd had disappeared at this point, it was just them on the balcony.

"I swear I'll make you proud, let you know you made the right decision. I may be King soon, but you will always be my idol, the person I look up to. You saved me from a world of unhappiness. You showed me what was real. I promise to make it up to you. I owe you one." Tears were streaming down his face, but Arthur smiled and laughed.

"I already told you, no payment nessiccary." Alfred laughed.

"Oh, I'm paying you back alright, dude. Starting now." Alfred suddenly pulled him in to kiss him, making the crowd scream and raw. Arthur was back to reality, but in Alfred's embrace, he couldn't care less. He wiped his eyes and grinned.

"Let the celebrations begin!"

...

"I do." All eyes suddenly switched from Arthur to Alfred, who was wearing a blue coat, blue waist coat, a black tie and matching black trousers.

"And do you, Alfred Jones, take Arthur Kirkland to be your Queen, to love and to hold, till death do you part?"

"Death could not part us." A series of 'Aww' sounds erupted from the crowd.

"Doubt thou the stars are fire,  
Doubt thou the sun doth move,  
Doubt truth to be a liar,  
But never doubt my love." Arthur was crying again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"I now pronounce you King and Queen of Spades!" Alfred brought Arthur towards him and kissed him again, tenderly, but passionately.

"Stay with me, Alfred."

"Forever."

TE ENDEN!


	2. Act II Scene I

He had been sent back to Earth for ideas for developing their own world. He had been there for five years, now twenty eight years old, and Arthur was loving life. The waistcoats had been shoved to the back of the wardrobe years ago, and sweater vests and ties took their place. He worked at a bar while he stayed on Earth. His actions, although for the best, were slowly changing him. He had started putting Cardverse behind him. Of course, he had it in the back of his mind, but it wasn't his top priority. Even Mint Bunny didn't visit him any more. The bar life was something he loved; meeting different people each night and making friends. Including a few man-and lady- friends.

...

"Guys, we can't keep him here for much longer." Mattie sighed. Cerise, Gilbert and Rose turned to face the quiet blonde with pure concern on their worried faces. Alfred was locking himself away for months. Arthur was only meant to be gone for two years maximum, and he hadn't made contact for three. Alfred had been forbidden to go after him, he had responsibilities with the Spades Kingdom, but he was lonely. He was refusing food, refusing company and the Kingdom was growing weaker with him. Francis and the Diamonds Kingdom knew this and were planning a surprise attack, and with Alfred in his current state, they would have no leader.

"You really think we should? What if Arthur's..." Dead? It was a possibility. He hadn't made contact with them for three years. There had to be a reason.

"He's not. I would know." They all turned to face Alfred. God, he looked bloody awful. He was thin, pale, squinting in the tame daylight from where he had trapped himself in the dark for so long. He was also speaking as quietly as Mattie.

"I would feel it. He's still there, but...distant." Cerise sighed.

"If you're going, you're getting cleaned up first." They all turned to face her, surprised. She stomped on the ground and growled. The Queen of Hearts was known for having a short and vicious temper.

"Arthur's our brother! I'm surprised no one's acted sooner, in fact, I'm disgraced at my own behaviour! We can take care of the Spades Kingdom for one night." She nodded at Alfred.

"That's all we're giving you. You leave tomorrow at noon, and return at the next noon." He nodded, and smiled, although feebly, for the first time in years.

"Thanks, Cerise." She nodded.

"You bring back my little brother."

...

Arthur smiled at her. She was pretty, a brunette with deep chocolate eyes and she had been flirting with him all evening from her table. Occasional glances, batting eyelashes. Usually he would ignore such immature behaviour, but he was bored and tired. She strutted up to the bar as he cleaned pint glasses with an old cloth that had definitely seen better days.

"Your shift end soon?" He smirked.

"It might do. Why?" She grinned.

"I'll meet you out back. What time?" He couldn't believe what he was doing, but the human world...he was allowed to have fun here, right? Different rules and regulations...

The truth was, he had almost completely forgotten Alfred's face, his voice. Alfred was a distant memory, their connection fading rapidly, along with Cardverse and the Ace he had once been.

"Nine. See you there." She nodded and walked out.

...

"You're here."

"I have a watch, and I would never leave such a gorgeous woman in an alley where she would be vulnerable..." He had her trapped against a brick wall. Both wore smirks that would put the devil to shame. It had been such a long time since he had craved bodily contact, but now, he needed it.

Lips clashed suddenly. A wave of guilt washed over Arthur, along with another feeling. It wasn't the same. There was something missing. A person. A name. A voice.

No, wait, the voice was there, but it was in pain. The kissing stopped as suddenly as it started, and Arthur froze. A face and voice he could try to suppress but would never manage it. Tears on deathly pale skin. Arthur swore he was bigger built, but he had bags under his eyes now. His voice, trembling, hand reaching out. The girl ran.

"Arthur...how could you...after I waited so long..." Alfred collapsed on the floor, weeping in the grime of the alley. Arthur didn't feel like he had the right to touch him, to hold him after what he had just done, but he wanted to comfort the broken man.

His husband. Oh God.

Alfred was truly broken. Arthur had seen him cry before, but never like this. Eventually, he threw all of his pride out the window, and grabbed Alfred in his arms.

"Why Arthur? Why...why d-did you do this t-to me? I waited for s-so long...it was dark, and I was alone...afraid you weren't gonna come back..." Arthur himself was shaking from tears.

"I'm so sorry, Alfred. I forgot...forgot what I had...I was convinced this was my home...and I swear to God that was the first time I ever touched a person like that...I don't deserve forgiveness. I don't deserve to go back. I don't deserve **you**." He suddenly received a harsh slap across the face, but it wasn't from Alfred. Instead, it had been delivered by a certain green rabbit with wings and a very loud voice.

"HOW COULD YOU, IGGY? HE TRAPPED HIMSELF AWAY WAITING FOR YOU! FRANCIS IS ABOUT TO START A WAR WHILE WE'RE WEAK, AND YOU'RE **CHEATING **ON THE MAN WHO GAVE YOU HIS ALL? YOU MAY BE THE QUEEN OF SPADES, BUT **WHO THE FUCK **DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, **I HATE** **YOU!"** Alfred sighed.

"Bunny, stop. He was confused. He...it's not his fault." Mint bunny growled.

"I'm saying this as your pet and ex-best friend. You don't deserve such a caring husband." Arthur nodded. He deserved everything he had just been told, but he really didn't deserve Alfred.

Said man wrapped his arms around the other. Bunny faded away before Alfred next spoke.

"I believe you. I believe that was the only time. I believe you're sorry." He suddenly started crying and shaking again.

"I'm just so glad I found you! I was so lonely! Never leave me again, **please**!" He was literally begging Arthur. Arthur nodded.

"I promise, and I swear I'll make this up to you." Alfred nodded.

"I love you, Arthur. I mean that. No matter what you do, how long I have to wait. Your Kingdom need you. I need you!" Arthur nodded again. It seemed to be the only action he was physically capable of.

"Then, let's get some sleep, and we'll head back tomorrow. I just hope the others are as forgiving as you..." Alfred took his hand, wiped his eyes and smiled.

"They'll just be relieved you're back. Lead the way."

...

Arthur was using the same flat he had more than a decade before. A quaint little room with a double bed, a tiny bathroom, a tiny kitchen and a TV on the second floor. It had a freshness to it, character, that made him feel at home. Alfred had never been in there before and couldn't see what all the fuss was about.

"The palace is way cooler, dude." Arthur sighed in defeat. Alfred was right.

After a huge meal in an attempt to bulk Alfred up again, the two sat on the sofa cuddling and watching reality TV as nothing else was on. Alfred had missed TV; they didn't watch them much in Cardverse, but Arthur wasn't interested. In fact, his entire mind was swallowed up in what was Alfred.

This was love. Instant forgiveness. Acting like new lovers even though he had just cheated after a five year runaway. Being able to escape back to normality after something so bizarre...oh God, he had missed Alfred and knew he was to blame for the man's deteriorating health. The sparkling blue eyes had lost their joy. Arthur crossed his fingers and silently vowed to restore it.

Alfred cuddled closer to Arthur, still not quite believing the smaller man was back in his arms. He would forgive Arthur time after time, he just needed him like a drug. Those five years without him had been absolute hell. He was still as beautiful as always, if not slightly duller due to the normality of human life. He just wanted to touch...

Fingers prodded the buttons on the remote and the screen went blank. He had believed Arthur, but even still, it wouldn't be a bad thing if he was to...claim him again, right? Just to make sure he wouldn't go off again...make sure Arthur got as addicted to him as he was to Arthur...

Fingers crept up the shirt that smelt of alcohol and danced along the male Queen's waistband. Arthur froze. His body hadn't reacted at all to the girl earlier, but those tiny, tender touches were quite frankly driving him up the wall and along the ceiling before coming back down the other side and ploughing through the window.

"Alfred...what are you..."

"Mine. You get that?" Hands stroked his inner thigh, much too close to his already hardening member. Arthur was confused.

"What?" Alfred pushed him down on to the sofa, ripping his shirt open and leaving his chest exposed so he could punctuate his words with kisses from Arthur's stomach to his neck.

"You. Are. Mine. And. No. One. Else's." He stopped at eye level with Arthur.

"No one else is allowed to have you. You are mine. Yes?" His voice had dropped lower so now he sounded quite like a lynx trapped in a violin. Music to Arthur's ears.

"Yes...all yours..." Lips connected for the first time that evening, and Alfred couldn't have been happier to claim Arthur back as his own. He adored the small man, almost to the point of worshipping his small pale frame. No one could have the magical being that swooped into his dull life and took him away to see so much more. That person, that being, that Queen, belonged to him.

Arthur at first was surprised, but he understood. He had put Alfred through hell, promising to be with him always, cheating on him and abandoning him for half a decade. It wasn't right. If this is what Alfred wanted, if Alfred wanted proof Arthur was still his and his alone, Arthur was going to go to extremes to prove himself worthy.

A small, thin hand cupped Alfred's crotch in his hand. Alfred looked up, confused. Arthur smiled, green eyes widening apologetically.

"You are to give me nothing, because it's all I deserve. You on the other hand, deserve all the pleasure in the world." He grasped Alfred's clothed manhood and smoothly pulled his hand upwards. Alfred gulped and watched the other's face for any signs of disapproval or boredom. Arthur wasn't giving him any of that; the only things you could read from the smaller man's face were pleasure, curiosity and want. It had been five years after all since he had last had this opportunity and Arthur wasn't going to let this one go to waste.

Arthur pushed Alfred back on the sofa, so now he was on his back, and started to stroke his inner thighs. Alfred had a huge blush over his face. Even before Arthur had left; this had been a rare treat for them as they never had the time for it. Alfred still hadn't gotten over the initial embarrassment of the situation.

Arthur stroked a hand lovingly down Alfred's left cheek, and kissed his forehead soothingly.

"It's alright. I'm all yours. No one else's. No one could ever better you..." Arthur undid Alfred's tie and waistcoat, throwing them to the floor. The shirt came undone quickly; nimble fingers took care of the issue. Arthur took hold of Alfred's lips again, before moving down his neck and onto his chest.

It was at this point he really felt guilty. Alfred's abdominal muscles had gone due to the lack of food or exercise he had been having, he was paler due to lack of sunlight, and Arthur was able to see his rib-cage. It had all been his fault. But it was okay. He would make it up to him. He would get him back on track again.

He would take care of him.

Arthur reached Alfred's waistband, and dragged a finger across the top teasingly. Alfred raised his hips; the bulge in his pants was obvious now.

"Please, God, Arthur..." Arthur cocked his head.

"What do you want, sweetheart?" He smiled at that, reaching a hand out to caress the others face.

"You." Arthur smiled, slipping his hand into Alfred's boxers and softly stroking his length. Alfred threw his head back and sighed. Just like old times.

Arthur pulled Alfred's member from it's confines, continuing to stroke it teasingly with his long, slim hands. Alfred hissed when Arthur dragged the tip of his index finger across his slit. Arthur found pleasure in teasing him, but is wasn't his pleasure he had to focus on, he reminded himself, so got down to business. Too quickly, apparently, for Alfred to comprehend.

"Oh God, **yes****!**" Alfred cried, thrusting upwards as Arthur's mouth made contact with his cock. Arthur smirked and continued his assault, sharp tongue scraping and dipping into every crevice of his lover and husband's pride. Alfred couldn't control himself. All his nerves were on end.

This was it. He was back. His Arthur was back with him again, back where he belonged, doing things to him that made him feel so alive. He knew he couldn't fully take Arthur back tonight; Arthur had said he wasn't to touch and he would want to do it back home anyway, but this marked the moment where he felt happy again for the first time in years. Back with his Arthur.

Arthur grasped his cock and waved his tongue across the head, making Alfred cry out.

"Please! Arthuuuuuur~" Arthur nodded, and shoved Alfred's cock into the back of his throat, making Alfred see stars.

"Yes Arthur, Oh **God, **more! Yes...nng...**ARTHUR!**" Semen erupted into Arthur's mouth, which he swallowed as he knew his partner loved. Alfred was shaking, bright red, sweating and still moaning from the orgasm.

"Thank you, thank you..." Arthur shushed him and stroked his hair as Alfred peered up at him through half lidded, sapphire eyes. Arthur lip locked with him briefly, the last time for that night.

"I love you." Alfred smiled as the energy to stay awake left him.

"...Love you...too." Arthur watched as his King fell asleep, and soon drifted of beside him, wrapping Alfred's arms around him for warmth.

...

Okay, this was originally meant to be a two shot, but I think it might be three or four. Bear with me, okay? Thanks for reading! :3


End file.
